Hurt and Loss
by Mishalla
Summary: The BAU team helps the DC branch of NCIS help solve a series of murders in which Marine Women are being killed, how do the different teams get along with each other. Hotchner and Gibbs become friends after they realise that they are really similar in the fact that they both lost their wife. Ziva and JJ become friends and Morgan finds a similar trickster in Tony.


**Hey. So this is a new story of mine that I have been working on lately and I wasn't too shot of the plot line. Essentially Hotch and Gibbs meet at a "loss convention for police officers" kind of thing. They become friends after they realize they have had similar experiences. A serial killer is terrorizing the women of DC and JJ is deeply affected by it. Ziva consoles her and the two quickly become great friends. This is set mid- season 6 for Criminal Minds and mid- season 9 for NCIS. Hope you enjoy it. Oh and for all those wondering what happened to my Bones story. I just couldn't get past what I had and when I return to it, it will be much better but it's not right now so sorry. Xx Malli**

Hello... Hi... Um... My name is Aaron Hotchner. I am an FBI agent and I work to catch serial killers by profiling their behaviors. Recently after a particularly horrible case I came home and poured myself a drink. I heard a noise so I turned around and there was my arch enemy holding a .45 pointed at my face.

George Foyet stabbed himself to let the police think that he was a victim. We found out too late that he was actually the murderer. He made a deal with the previous police officer that if he stopped hunting him, then Foyet would stop murdering people. When this man died, Foyet started killing again. He tried to make the same deal with me and when I refused, he told me that I was going to regret it. And I did.

After I saw that gun in my face, I didn't even flinch, he shot it and it hit the wall behind me. There was a short struggle but I was exhausted and I soon lost after the first stab. He had stabbed himself in order to stay alive so he knew how to do it without killing someone; he just wanted to cause me pain. I don't remember much after that, my colleagues told me that he had driven me to the hospital. He wanted me to survive so he could make me feel the pain of what he was planning.

He stole a page in my diary of my ex-wife's address and I knew her and my at the time three year old son was in danger. They were placed in protective custody. I couldn't see them anymore; this was a horrible part of my life.

The Marshall that was protecting Haley as a favour to me was found in his house, severely beaten and tortured yet alive. He told me that Foyet and figured that Sam would have kept her number on speed dial, so he tried all the numbers and eventually found Hayley's. He told her that Sam was dead and that so was I. He also told her that she had been compromised. He actually got her to go to him, with jack.

I wasn't there for her, I knew where he was, and he was in our old house that we lived in together. I was on the phone to her just before Foyet shot her. I told my son, jack to "work the case with me". He used to hide in this storage space while I was doing my paperwork. I knew he remembered and thought it might protect him until I got there.

The house was dark when I arrived, I couldn't see anything and all I could hear was my heavy breathing. I came to an upstairs room where I saw Hayley's foot. She was there and covered in her own blood and dead, she was dead. I turned and saw feet behind the curtains, I knew not wasn't jack, I shot him so many times, wasting precious bullets as he was wearing a vest like we do when we encounter these killers. A massive fight ensued; we both received and delivered good hits. It was after he started telling me about what he would do to my son when I died that made me get up and fight harder. I eventually won. Jack had no mom and I am at work so often that he barely sees me, his auntie lives with us now to help us out. Jack thinks I'm a super hero and says he wants to be like me when he grows up. Last Halloween, he didn't want to be spider-man anymore and decided to pick another costume but it was a surprise for me. He came out dressed in a suit and when I asked him who he was he said "I'm you daddy." I miss my wife but I am glad I had the strength to save my son.

Aaron stepped down from the podium; every woman in the room has tears in her eyes, some men too. Aaron was devastated lately and could not cope with the death of his wife; he decided he needed support from no one that even knew him. A man with grey, silver hair with a marine cut was next. He stepped up to the podium as though he was nervous, like the podium was going to bite him. He took a deep breath and stepped up to tell his story.

Hi. My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs and I am a special agent for NCIS. For those of you who don't know what that stand for its Naval Criminal Investigative Service. In other words crimes involving the Navy and Marine Corps. But I wasn't always a cop, I used to be a Marine, a sniper and I was a damn good one. My wife, Shannon and my daughter, Kelly were my family and this is about them. I guess Desert Storm is where this story begins, I had just been stationed there and as I left my daughter begged me not to go, she had a bad feeling. Whilst in Desert Storm I was injured, badly. Yet I had another surprise for me when I woke up from the coma.

My wife had seen a Mexican drug lord murder someone, NIS wanted her to testify. NIS is the same as NCIS we added a letter. Mike Franks was in charge of the case, they had Shannon and Kelly under protective custody. While I was overseas, protecting my county but not my family when this happened. The drug lord hired someone to take them out. They killed the driver of the vehicle, an agent and the car lost control, Shannon and Kelly died in the crash. When I woke up from the coma, the doctor had to tell me that my family was gone.

This job has a lot of risks, don't I know it. I had been at the job for a while when I met Kate, a profiler who used to work for the secret service, she joined my team which at the time was myself and Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Within 2 years of her starting at NCIS, she was murdered. Ari Haswari had an obsession with her and eventually murdered her on a rooftop we were on using a sniper that was nicknamed the Kate.

Even though Kate was gone, my team was bigger. I had Tony, a newcomer Timothy McGee and Kate's replacement Ziva Da-veed we became a family because our families were dysfunctional, dead and many other reasons. Then tony and ziva, I don't know what happened but tony killed Ziva's boyfriend in self defense. And ziva got kidnapped and tortured for 3 and a half months while we thought she was just in Israel. We eventually found out but she was already scarred for life, she came back but she was different, flinching at things like touch and loud noises. Then a serial killer killed my mentor, mike franks that convinced me to go for NCIS and taught me everything I know. I guess I'm just over people dying around me. I see pain every day, we risk our lives every day but I don't know if I can deal with people dying around me and people coming back from experiences like Ziva's and be completely different.

Gibbs stepped down from the podium. Pretty much everyone in the room had tears in their eyes.

The whole session had ended, everyone had told their story, some were tragic and long and others short and straight to the point. Gibbs had gotten up and started heading towards his car, he had been thinking about it a lot lately, retirement. Yet, he knew that the pain would never stop for the people he loved. How did someone make that decision? He had just reached for his car door when someone had called his name.

"Jethro Gibbs?"

Gibbs turned around at hearing his name and saw the man who had lost his wife and nearly his son to a serial killer.

"Yeah. You're Aaron Hotchner?"

"Yes. Um... I wanted to ask you something. How long ago did your family die?"

"17 years ago."

"Years! So it isn't going to get any better in the long run?"

"Look. There's something I didn't mention in that story. I married three times after Shannon and all of them divorced me. In fact if you look at them, they all looked exactly like Shannon. I thought I had moved on, I missed my family terribly but I was happy with my team, they were my new family. Then something similar to my accident over in Desert Storm, I got blown up. This caused me to forget the past 10 years and I thought l just finding out that they were dead. It gets better just try not to get blown up and relive the whole situation."

"What happened to the drug dealer?"

"Let's just say that he's not killing anyone else."

"Thanks. Having someone to talk to like you who have experienced it is a real help."

And with that Aaron Hotchner turned around and headed for his car.

Gibbs also turned around, to unlock his car. He thought about his family, alive all those years ago. What he needed then was someone to help him through it. Not just mindless people telling Gibbs that they were sorry, a friend. Someone who had experienced something similar. He didn't have that but he could give this Aaron Hotchner some help getting through it. Maybe it would help him too.

-

"Oh. Hey boss. How did the meeting go last night?"

The girl was pretty to say the least. Dark brown curls framing her tanned skin with her dark brown eyes. It was Ziva. She had convinced Gibbs to go to the loss meeting for police officers.

"It was good. There was an FBI guy there that had just lost his wife and nearly his son to a serial killer. I think I helped him a little bit."

"That's good Gibbs. I hope it's helping you out a bit as well."

McGee looked up at this interaction between Gibbs and Ziva, they seemed secretive. He wondered what it was that they were hiding. Suddenly Gibbs' phone chimed.

"Gibbs"

There was a lot of "mm-hm's" and "yeah's" and sighs.

"Grab your gear."

-

Meanwhile over at Quantico JJ was presenting their latest case.

"There are four victims so far, they are all female; however, they are all different."

"What do you mean by different." a younger boyish looking man asked.

JJ handed each of them a folder with pictures of the victim.

"They are all females and all marines, yet one is black, another blonde, the third is brunette and the later victim is a red-head. Ethnicity is different, hair colour, where they lived. Everything."

"How do we know that these murders are connected then?" asked a black man with a shaved head.

"They have all had their wedding finger cut off and their brains removed."

"I'd say that's a tad gross." Emily Prentiss said this.

"Oh. One more thing. As these women are marines, we will be sharing this investigation with the D.C branch of NCIS." JJ said "I don't exactly know what they do but we will be working with Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' team."

Agent Hotchner looked up at that. He knew that name, he had met him last night at the loss meeting. It would be good working with him, he seemed like a no nonsense agent.

"Right, their office is about half an hour away by car. No plane this time. We leave in 20 minutes. Oh and Garcia, your coming too." Hotch rallied off to his team.

-

When the BAU team finally got to NCIS after Reid had misplaced a needed book about the removal of brains which caused them to leave later than expected. When they got up to the right level after getting through security. They were met by a dark haired woman who wore her hair in pigtails and dressed in a gothic style with platform boots.

"Hey. I'm Abby. Unfortunately a 5th victim was found this morning and the team has gone to the crime scene. I have set up the conference room for you. They have been gone for quite some time so I believe they will be back soon. Do any of you want to visit the crime scene?"

The team each shook Abby's hand and introduced themselves.

"Dave, Morgan, Reid and Emily go to each of the crime scenes take our cars." said Hotch.

"I've sent you all of the addresses and I'll show JJ, Garcia and Hotchner to the conference room."

"Um... Are you another agent?" JJ asked her outfit was a bit wild and constricting if she was an agent.

"What me? Oh no. I'm a forensic scientist. They collect the forensics and the body and I test it for clues."

-

"Gibbs there is nothing. No traces, fibers, DNA. Nothing. Abby is not going to like this." shouted Ziva as Gibbs was across the field.

"We'll just do a perimeter search and then get back to the office." Gibbs shouted back in Ziva's direction."

"Hello. My name is SSA Emily Prentiss and this is Dr. Reid, we are from the BAU unit of the FBI."

A female's voice came up from behind him. The woman had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and wore a red shirt whilst the other man looked like a kid whose gun on his hip looked out of place.

"Right. The profilers. I'm Gibbs. Do you want to see the body first as it's about to leave."

"Sure. I'll go see her." replied the kid.

"Can you just take me over what you've found." said the woman shortly after that.

"Yeah. I was just about to go on a perimeter search so I'll get Ziva to talk to you about the crime scene...DiNozzo! Stop taking pictures of yourself. That's for the scene." he then called Ziva over and explained to her what to do.

"Hi. I'm Special Agent Ziva Da-veed. You can call me Ziva."

"Hi SSA Emily Prentiss, you can call me Emily. So did you find anything in the crime scene?"

"Nothing. It's strange we've rarely had crimes with nothing."

"Mmm. How did he leave the body?"

"He pretty much threw her to the ground like she was trash. It was the same as others, no car tracks or anything. It would be really hard to carry her all this way."

"Mm. So no remorse."

"It's not just that though. He's gotten better."

"How do you mean?"

"The first three scenes were like normal, fibers, prints, even a tire track. We have his DNA. Among other things he rapes them, he wears protection now. The first victim had a lot of clues and now we are at none."

"He's learning. What about his DNA, did you get any hits?"

"None. Abby checked every known database. She checked every state in America and now she's expanding."

"Abby is the black haired and pigtails girl"

"Yeah. That's her."

A loud noise caught both their attention. It was Gibbs signaling that they were leaving.

"You got all the information you wanted?"

"Yeah."

"Good because my team's leaving."

"Great. I'll just get my partner and we'll rendezvous back at NCIS."

-

"DiNozzo. Have you seen my coffee?"

Gibbs almost ran into the room and went straight to his desk. He starting throwing around it's of paper he was meant to sign but hadn't gotten round to it. Hoping, almost praying that his coffee was there somewhere. Anywhere.

"No boss I haven't seen it since you brought it in from the truck."

"It can't have just grown legs and walked out of here."

Maybe he had already drunk the coffee. Maybe it was in the trash can. Empty. He checked. No coffee. Where was it? It just disappeared.

"Not unless Abby's been experimenting with radiation again."

Gibbs gave Tony a sarcastic look before proceeding to storm off and shouting where he was going over his shoulder.

"I'm getting another coffee. Call me when the FBI gets here."

"Sure thing boss!" DiNozzo called after him wondering if he was actually in ear-shot to hear him."

"Hey Tony. Where did Gibbs go?"

It was his partner, Ziva. She had decided to wear her hair down and straight today. Tony loved Ziva's hair. It was so pretty in any style. This new Ziva had its perks but Tony also missed the old, in your face, sexual Ziva.

"He lost his coffee. He went to get some more. You're a bit late."

"I was showing the FBI people where the other crime scenes were. Wait, lost his coffee? You didn't do anything did you?"

A large smirk appeared on Tony's face. Ziva groaned.

"DiNozzo." What did you do?"

"Nothing I swear."

"Tony, you have a large grin in your face. You're lying."

"Ok. Ok. I drank it."

"You didn't. Tony, you never, ever mess with a Marine's coffee if you want to live."

"I know, I know. But I was so sleepy."

"That doesn't warrant stealing Gibbs' coffee. Get your own coffee."

Suddenly both Tony and Ziva got scared from the large ruckus going on behind them. Tony ducked behind his desk whilst Ziva pulled her gun out very quickly and pointed it at the noise.

Once they got over the initial shock they turned and saw a black man with a shaved head with his FBI badge showing. There was another man behind him, he was older and Italian looking.

Tony and Ziva calmed down a little, not much though. Things were jumpy around here lately.

"You're from SSA Hotchner's BAU team?"

Ziva asked them, slightly annoyed with the one who had scared her.

"Yes. I think Emily and Reid are just coming in behind us."

Answered the older, more professional man.

"I'll wait for them until intake you to the conference room. I'm Special Agent Ziva Da-Veed and his is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"I am SSA Dave Rossi and this is SSA Derek Morgan. It's nice to meet the both of you."

With a smile Rossi held out his hand to the each of them. So did Morgan once he got over his laughing fit. Once Emily and Reid arrived there were more introductions. Finally Ziva took them to the conference room and Tony called Gibbs to tell him that the FBI was here.

Gibbs stormed into the room and slapped the back of Tony's head.

"Hey. What was that for."?

"You know what you did."

"Ziva, you told."

"I've been standing here the entire time. Gibbs just knows everything."

"You owe me a coffee."

"Fine. After this."

"Now."

Tony walked off with a grumpy look on his face. Gibbs waited before Tong was well out of ear shot.

"So Ziva. What did Tony do to you to warrant telling Gibbs?"

Abby asked Ziva with a large grin on her face.

"He's been in my computer again and I still haven't gotten him back for the last time."

Both Abby and Ziva burst into laughter and once the FBI team had realized what she had done, they did too.


End file.
